1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to trunk locks and more particularly to trunk locks of the type having facilities for manual release of the lock from latched condition without the use of a key and which require a key to secure the same in locked condition.
2. Related Art
Heretofore, it has been customary for trunk locks to close automatically. That is to say, the bolts or plungers on the hasp of the trunk lock are customarily spring loaded and bevelled so that the locking mechanism, when mated with its latching or keeper plate, locks itself by engaging the plungers or bolts in corresponding slots or holes in the latching plate. In such an arrangement a key must be used in order to open the, lock. This construction or trunk locks has been inconvenient to both the retailer and to the consumer, usually due to the fact that a key is required each time it is desired to open the trunk. Often the key is found to be inside the trunk, necessitating the production of duplicate keys or forcing of the lock to gain access to the trunk. When trunks having such conventional trunk locks are stored or displayed in retail establishments, the keys are usually attached by string to the trunk handle and a significant proportion of such keys become detached and lost from their associated trunks through accident or pilfering. Also at the retail level, the keys attached by string to the trunk handle are frequently placed through careless handling on the inside of the trunk, thus producing a lock out.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,184,935 presented one solution to this problem, a lock operated by a pair of spring-loaded bolts and hinged loop or bail coupled to bolts to release them without use of the key. However, this required location of the bail on the key cylinder member, where it could interfere with introduction of the key into the key slot.
It is to solution of these and other problems to which the present invention is directed.